Cold War 2
Cold War 2 otherwise known as the Second Cold War, Colder War, or simply Cold War 2, was a global long period of geopolitical tensions, as well as minor/major skirmishes in between the timespan. The Second Cold War involved the democratic Coalition, and the nationalist/imperialist Global Entente. Timeline of Events Pre Cold War 2025 - Due to Joe Biden's relatively low support after funding many organizations for useless purposes, the American people rioted across the streets of Washington D.C and demanded to stop funding organizations and focus on their people. Joe Biden would later create a speech on how about that the American dream must be contained, and nothing will stop it. This angered many Americans, who resorted to the Republican Party, which took advantage of this approval rating drop and used the opportunity to retake the House of Representatives, but still lack behind the Senate. Meanwhile in Asia, the Chinese president, Xi Jinping, was assassinated by a Taiwanese government official, who worked with the government to consolidate control over the Chinese government. However, many Chinese politicians worked to consolidate power over the Chinese government, and Li Keqiang rose to power. His first actions was to make Wang Qishan the Chinese vice president, and later would be the key factor of the National Chinese State's rise (foreshadowing). He would later enact several reforms on the Chinese economy, and planned to visit America to lift the trade tariffs that Donald Trump had placed on China. The European continent was relatively quiet, with no major movements until July 15th, where the Russians diplomatically visited the member states of the Eurasian Union to discuss about a possible unification for the members in exchange for a economic boost and equal representation in the government. 2026 - The United States government has enacted a new project, code named Project Armored Construction. This is the construction of the Armored Security Trooper (AST), which will be equipped with a loaded in gun, and body armor. Meanwhile, the Chinese government is undergoing many reforms, including Project Pollution, which is planned to rid all types of pollution in major Chinese cities. This will increase life quality, as well as eradicate trash from waters. Meanwhile, the European Union holds a referendum to close off any borders from refugees, due to a huge influx of refugees from many crisis's. Most voted in favor of the border shutdowns. 2027 - The German 2027 presidential elections hold place, as Frank-Walter Steinmeier derived for another term. However, his presidency later ended due to his death. A independent candidate, Christoph Butterwegge, later rose to power in early March. He was later accused of usurping the German presidential spot, but later made a speech noting that the president of Germany later died due to old age, and that his actions were considered justified. Meanwhile, a new political party is aimed over US dominance, the Nationalist Party. They aim to make the American nation greater, as well as aiming to dominate the American continent. They aim for 1 goal, dominance. Patriotism is also rooting in the new party, as the new party aims for the American population to express their patriotism and their culture. The Asian subcontinent is facing the grow of nationalism, as the Republic of Thailand has sought many nationalistic reforms, mainly due to the new leader in power's ideal beliefs. Meanwhile, the 2028 United States presidential election is onsight, as Elise Stefanik declared her run for the 2028 US presidential elections as the Republican primary, against Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez as the Democratic candidate. 2028 - The start of the year begins with the Eurasian Union politically negotiating for a possible unification idea, with Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, and Kyrgyzstan, while planning for a mere invasion of Ukraine. Meanwhile, around April, the April First joke of 2028 began with 3 black-hat hackers breaching the data systems of many major companies, as well as weak cyber-defensive nations. This left millions of data-systems breached, and companies shut down for maintenance. No major actions came around, until November, where the 2028 United States presidential election comes around, with Elise Stefanik defeating Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez in a landslide victory, winning 84% of the electoral vote. The reason behind this is that Cortez had many scandals leading to the election, and the exposing of her Green New Deal and how the law won't work and how the Green New Deal will negatively impact America. This lead to many voters deciding to lean more towards Elise then Alexandria. After the election, Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez would make accusations towards Russia for interfering in the 2028 United States presidential election. An investigation was conducted by the Central Intelligence Agency gathered evidence to back up Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez's claims on about Russian interference. This investigation would end a month later, with the CIA declaring Russia innocent. 2029 - Elise Stefanik was inaugurated on January 21st, 2029. Her first action was to sign Executive Order 13861, which restore Obama-era net neutrality to America. Most of her other actions involved immigration policy, taxes, and unemployment issues across America. Meanwhile outside of America, the nations of Russia, Belarus, Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, and Kyrgyzstan unite, declaring the Eurasian Union as an official-state under world recognition. The European Coalition was formed to create stronger ties between European countries. This included the United Kingdom, France, Germany, Benelux, Poland, and Ireland. Meanwhile, Le Keqiang dies at the age of 74, and his vice-president, Wang Qishan rises to power. Qishan began removing socialist aspects of China, and installed nationalist beliefs across the Chinese state. This was the unofficial declaration of the National Chinese State. Meanwhile, the member states of the European Coalition investigates the suspicious activities on the nationalist group rising in America, after Kelly Melsa won the U.S Senator race as a nationalist against the Republican John Thune and Democratic Chuck Schumer. 2030 - More suspicious activity of nationalist groups are being suspected, after many other nationalists are winning seats for the U.S Senate and the House of Representatives. The most notable nationalist is Tom Richardson, after his declaration of running for president in 2032. His support across the common American people have caught the attention from across millions in the world. Prime Minister Boris Johnson of the United Kingdom has called the Nationalist Party of America a "atrocious party across the American state." Other suspicious activities across the world is the National Chinese State, were Wang Qishan has hereby declared the National Chinese State official, and abolished any opposing political parties, as well as abolishing freedom of speech, religion, press, assembly, petition the government, express, and other freedoms. Because of this, most of the world assembled and called for sanctions against Wang Qishan's Chinese state. 2031 - Nationalism in America is still rapidly rising, with the Nationalist party reforming into the National Fascist Party, and gains attention from the Republican and Democratic parties. 2032 is closing in, and America has limited time before the Fascists gain the presidential spot. Meanwhile, the rise of Nationalism continues to spark across the world, with China becoming the major nationalist superpower. The Eurasian Union also adopted the nationalist ideology, and quickly abolished many local freedoms. Timeline of the Cold War Category:Warfare Category:Cold Wars Category:CW2